


Notice

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-07
Updated: 2008-11-07
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared didn't notice when he fell in love with Jensen, just knew that he did.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jared couldn't pin-point the exact moment, but he had a vague notion of when he started walking around with his eyebrow knitted together, a severe line between them, eyes half lidded; he always looked thoughtful, just this side of angry. When he looked in the mirror at himself, he could only see the disappointment, it was written all over the way that he held himself, the way he held his back too straight even as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

 

He almost wished he knew the exact day; it would make things easier, wouldn't it? 

 

At the very least it would free his mind to think of something else.

 

But, no. He just had to keep wondering about when he fell in love with one - _annoyingly beautiful_ \- Jensen Ross Ackles.

 

He supposed that the first day that he'd really noticed it was when he'd broken down and asked about Daneel, surprised and overly pleased to feel Jensen's hot whisper against his ear, "Total fag hag, I love her, but that's all it is. It's easier this way, for both of us." He'd paused there, leaning across his body for just a moment too long and then pulled back with a wink. He sipped his coffee as he walked away and then looked over his shoulder and called, "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

 

Jared nodded stupidly, even though he'd already watched Jensen turn, walking away from him. Or maybe it had been the time when he'd gotten bored- never a good thing for him, and started looking up pictures of himself online. Sure, there were some of him from photo shoots, a handful of pictures of him with Sandy, but the number of pictures of him with Jensen... It was staggering.

 

And the thing was, he and Jensen looked more like a couple than he and Sandy did. There were only posed, boring, predictable shots of him with Sandy. But if Jensen was near-by there was just such an ease between him and his co-worker.

 

The way that Jensen didn't have to tug on his arm to get him to lean closer so that he could murmur something only meant for his ears over the sounds of the reporters. The way that the two just came together in every shot, like magnets. Arms slid easily around waists or hips and shoulders. Hands landed easily on muscled chests or arms. Smiles caught that were obviously meant only for one another, even if the recipient didn't see it.

 

There was one picture that caught Jared's eye and held it for a long time. It was a sweet, simple picture. Jensen had lost a bet with him, Jared recalled, and Jared had picked out his shirt. It wasn't too pink, and Jensen had been known to wear purple on occasion, so Jared felt justified in his choice. 

 

The flash made Jensen's skin look a little pale, but the white button-down shirt with the pattern of purplish-pink tinged flowers made it look more tan where it laid against it without barrier. Jensen wasn't even looking at the camera, the gold in his eyes flashing warmly as he looked somewhere to his right. He was wearing a soft smile, and his eyes seemed just a little soft as he searched for whomever or whatever had pulled his attention away. His face chin was strong, just this side of scruffy.

 

Jared's arm was thrown casually over his shoulder, his cuff un-buttoned to reveal a simple black band around his wrist. His hand was relaxed, curling into itself just a little. His face was split in a smile, and Jared wondered what he'd been about to say, his tongue pressed against his teeth. 

 

Jared studied himself, looking for evidence almost. His skin was flushed, a slight sun burn, he remembered. He wore a pink and white striped button-down shirt, open at the collar revealing more sun-kissed skin and the fact that he, too, was only wearing the one shirt. It didn't look as effortless as Jensen made it look, but he still looked at least _okay_.

 

He met the eyes that were captured forever in that moment. They looked blank, just this side of empty. Jared was surprised, and he felt his hand level with the screen, covering the bottom of his face. If you did, you might think that he was crying. There was a shine on his lower lid, and his bottomless eyes sparkled just a little too much.

 

He stared at it for longer than most would. He didn't really know why, he just knew that there was something about the picture that held his attention. There were many pictures, Jared knew, but there was something about this one that just wouldn't let him go.

 

His phone buzzed on his desktop, jolting him from his trance.

 

"Hel-?"

 

" _Dude! Where are you?_ " 

 

Jared felt his forehead crease deeper, "Jen? What-?"

 

" _Mikey's party? Where are you?_ "

 

SHIT! Jared ran a hand through his scruffy unwashed hair, "I forgot about that."

 

" _How the hell did you forget? You know what? Never mind. I need a breather, I'll be by in a bit to pick you up; be ready?_ " Jensen posed it as a request, but Jared wasn't stupid enough to think it was anything less than a command.

 

He nodded, ignoring the fact that Jensen couldn't see him, "Yeah, I have to grab a shower, let yourself in if I don't answer."

 

Jensen huffed at that, but agreed and they both hung up.

 

"Bleh," Jared mumbled, not really caring that he was talking to himself.

 

He had no idea what to wear, or why he cared. Jensen had seen him at his lowest points and never really judged- there had been some playful teasing, of course, but that was all.

 

Jared sighed, shoving himself away from his desk. He ambled over to his dresser and yanked out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt he hadn't worn in ages. Upon second thought he grabbed a hoodie as well. He shut the middle drawer and pulled out a pair of -hopefully- matching socks and charcoal boxer briefs.

 

He made his way to the bathroom, and left the door open a crack as he laid his stack of clothes in the sink and started the shower. As he stripped the small room filled with steam and he inhaled deeply. 

 

The hot water soothed his taught muscles only slightly, so he didn't bother rushing as he lathered the shampoo and soap.

 

All the same, much too soon he was twisting off the water and tucking a towel around his hips after rubbing his hair thoroughly and drying the rest of him. He stepped out of the tub, froze there for a moment and then tilted his head harshly to either side as he cracked his neck in both directions. 

 

Having accomplished that minor feat, he hung the towel back on the rack and pulled his clothes on. As the red t-shirt was tugged over his head, he remembered why he hadn't worn it in ages. 

 

Meegs had gotten it for him as a gift, but it was tighter than what he was used to. Jared was a fan of loose fitting clothing, and this shirt was anything but. He shrugged and yanked on the hem.

 

He felt like he'd won some minor battle as he realized he had actually grabbed a matching set of socks. He smirked a little to himself and pulled the bathroom door all the way open. He was surprised to see Jensen sitting at his desk, looking at the computer, a peculiar expression on his face.

 

"Hey, I didn't think you'd actually get here before I was done."

 

Jensen shrugged, looking away from the monitor for a moment, "No traffic." He looked back at the screen, "There are better pictures of us on that night, dude," he said, clicking the mouse and about to type.

 

"Wait," Jared exclaimed, hurrying over. "Let me save that one or something."

 

"Why?" Jensen asked, baffled.

 

Jared shrugged, "I don't know, there's something about it..."

 

There was a slightly long, slightly awkward silence. "Okay, then," Jensen murmured, leaving the picture where it was and stood. "I'll be by the door, 'Kay?"

 

"I'll just be a sec. Shoes," Jared replied, and Jensen nodded, stepping out and Jared quickly laced up his shoes.

 

Jared sighed as he finished tying his shoes. No, he didn't know when he'd noticed, but he'd give anything to make sure that Jensen didn't notice him noticing. 

 

“Oh, and Jay?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Nice shirt,” Jensen called.

 

Jared flushed, a little too pleased. Then again, maybe it wasn’t _so_ bad to have him notice/


End file.
